Quería escuchar que me amabas
by Land-sh
Summary: Johnlock, Angst, Lemon; -¿Esto es de lo que me hablaste aquélla vez?- El abrumador ruido del silencio, las calles hacían eco con la ausencia de murmullos, con la ausencia de peatones, de autos; luces vagas iluminaban la acera y la oscuridad engullía todo cuánto se le permitía.


Había estado trabajando en este Johnlock aunque aún no sabía concretarlo. En verdad batallo para poner nombre a los escritos. En fin, he vuelto a escribir Fanfics y no puedo detenerme (?) Creo que haré una traducción de los mismos pronto. Ahora, espero que les agrade. Gracias por leer :3

* * *

-¿Esto es de lo que me hablaste aquélla vez?- El abrumador ruido del silencio, las calles hacían eco con la ausencia de murmullos, con la ausencia de peatones, de autos; luces vagas iluminaban la acera y la oscuridad engullía todo cuánto se le permitía.

-¿Cuál vez? – Tu cara apenas puede contener la incertidumbre o total desinterés por lo que sucede y yo comienzo a sentir frío de sólo verte a los ojos.

-Aquélla vez que dijiste que me podías hacer daño, que podrías tratarme de… esta forma. –Sólo asentiste sin ninguna otra expresión, yo bajé la cabeza y me cubrí con mi helada mano, sentía que mi cuerpo temblaba, apenas capaz de contener el llanto. El viento era tan gélido como la falta de cariño.

Entonces pensé, "si no me dice nada, tomaré por hecho que sólo se va a retirar, si me dice algo sabré que podría conservar la esperanza."

-Tengo que irme.- Sentenciaste y ni siquiera esperaste mi respuesta para avanzar con los primeros pasos en la dirección contraria. Cuándo ya no te pude ver, dejé ir una lágrima y en ese momento me di cuenta que lo que temía, lo que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro, era tan tangible como la soledad que ahora me embargaba.

Me llevó varios minutos recobrar la compostura para percibir que la temperatura descendía y las calles se quedaban con cada vez menos vida, me obligué a caminar de regreso a nuestro apartamento, sabiendo perfectamente que ahí no estarías. Pertenecías a las temperaturas de hielo y oscuridad que reinaban en esa noche. Recuerdo pasar de largo a los comentarios y preguntas de la señora Hudson una vez que me encontré en el 221b de Baker Street, lo siguiente que hice fue ir directamente a sentarme en mi sitio frente a la chimenea mientras veía con aire vago y ausente el sillón que tanto te gusta usar.

-Quizá le tienes más cariño a ese mueble del que me tienes a mí.- Susurré con amargura y de pronto en la ventana las primeras gotas de la lluvia se hicieron presentes, por un momento la preocupación invadió mi expresión pero traté de recuperarme enseguida. -¿Qué demonios eres que no tienes sentimientos? Hieres sólo por herir…- Sentí que por mis mejillas volvían a rodar lágrimas tibias y las enjugué con el puño de mi camisa; no quería llorar, no deseaba mostrar más debilidad y mucho menos por ti. -¿Alguna vez me quisiste?- Cuestioné al espacio vacío frente a mí y mientras formulaba la pregunta, vinieron a mi mente todas las escenas que nos habían llevado hasta ese punto, toda la serie de eventos que en realidad habían conformado toda nuestra historia juntos desde la primera vez que te vi en ese laboratorio, entre lo más inhóspito de esta vida, a ti, tan lógico y calculador. Yo caí por ti desde el primer momento, y tú no hiciste nada para evitarlo porque no sólo aprendí a lidiar con cada uno de tus defectos, no me llevó mucho tiempo acostumbrarme hasta llegar a ese extraño momento en que todos tus vicios, tus arrebatos, tus irritantes hábitos me parecieron de lo más apreciables. –Te amo…- Susurré lentamente y ya no hubo vuelta atrás, las lágrimas corrieron libremente por mi rostro, las palabras hirientes que pronunciaste hace algunas horas me acuchillaron, me atravesaron y me hicieron pedazos. Si discutimos, si nos peleamos… puedo pedir perdón, pero ante la indiferencia ¿Quién demonios tiene la culpa?, hundí el rostro húmedo entre mis manos, el calor de la exigua llama en la chimenea apenas me calentaba, hacía falta tu presencia pero de nada serviría ahora porque me estaba dando por vencido entre nosotros.

De pronto me pareció que escuchaba la puerta abrirse; sí, la puerta se abría y percibí pasos en la escalera y pensé que ese andar seguro sólo podría ser tuyo. Me giré para encontrar tu mirada justo en el momento que entraras a la habitación, pero me equivoqué. No eras tú quién asomaba su bello cabello oscuro y ondulado, tus preciosos ojos azules no iluminaban mi vista como siempre, definitivamente no estaba tu voz de barítono haciendo eco y dominando todo.

-John…- fue sólo la sombra, quizá mi imaginación. Yo contemplé con asombro y expectativa, posaste en mí tus ojos unos segundos para después pasar de largo sin terminar la frase. Me alcé de golpe, corrí hacia a ti, no deseaba perderte, no lo permitiría.

-No me importa.- Dije casi cayendo de rodillas ante ti. –No me importa, esperaré hasta que puedas quererme, soportaré cada cambio de temperamento, cualquier decepción, frialdad, acepto todo, todo lo malo porque no sabes cuánto necesito lo bueno que me das, aunque sólo se trate de una sonrisa. Yo no podría seguir sin ti, no deseo a nadie más que a ti. –Creo que en ese momento me abracé a tus piernas, hundí mi rostro entre ellas mientras suplicaba. Pude sentir que habías bajado la mirada mientras yo sollozaba, tus pupilas clavadas en mi persona y creo que mi corazón latió más aprisa, creo que todo mi ser pareció alegrarse de sentir por un instante que te importaba, por largos segundos y en ese momento sentí gotas que caían sobre mi cabeza. Te encaré, alcé mi rostro para encontrar el tuyo, ahora húmedo con el camino de las cristalinas lágrimas recién expedidas. Sonreíste en el momento que te dejaste caer y dijiste con suavidad al rodearme entre tus brazos:

-Perdóname- No necesitaba escuchar mucho más, con aquello habría sido suficiente para que yo pudiera seguir viviendo. Sin previo aviso tu aliento tibio y siempre delicioso me alcanzó, a escasos centímetros de mi boca ya era más que tangible la tuya, yo había dejado de respirar y no pude volver a hacerlo hasta que fui capaz de sentir tus perfectos y finos labios sobre los míos en una tierna caricia que evocaba todo lo perfecto que conocía.

El sabor era inconfundible, rápidamente me embriagó y me dominó mientras tus manos, acostumbradas a manejar todo tipo de dispositivos, material científico y armas, recorrían mi espalda en forma descendente con la intención absoluta de cubrirla como si la proclamaran de su propiedad. Me estremecí y creo que lo notaste porque sonreíste en el medio del beso, un beso lento dónde yo movía muy torpemente mis labios; tu rostro se sentía húmedo pero las lágrimas de ambos habían cesado para dar paso a una respiración más profunda. Tu lengua se deslizó para pasearse por la longitud de mi boca antes de empujar e introducirse, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados otro par de lágrimas, las últimas salieron del todo y escurrieron por mis mejillas.

Tus extremidades fuertes me atrajeron más y en ese momento cedí a que tu lengua buscara la mía, retándola a seguir un juego implacable, la textura y la humedad eran exquisitas. Solté un suspiro y con mis inseguras manos me dediqué a despojarte primero de la bufanda, deslizándolas después hacia abajo jalando el abrigo hasta dónde me fue posible. Acomodaste el rostro y la ventaja de la batalla que se jugaba dentro de nuestras bocas era completamente tuya de momento. No me importaba, te tenía para mí como se podía tener el sueño más anhelado y no pensaba arruinarlo. Sentí desesperación de pronto, deseo, necesidad cuando tus manos se apartaron unos instantes, te deshiciste de la pesada gabardina para enseguida volver tus diestros dedos, no habituados a desvestir a menos que fuera con fines prácticos, sobre los botones de mi camisa que gustoso me apresuré a quitar. Me tendiste sobre la alfombra del piso y mordiste con gula mi labio superior mientras yo respondía al gesto con un nuevo suspiro; me volvías loco, mi corazón que latía fuertemente desbocado me lo decía. Mis manos recobraron el valor suficiente para pasearse por tu pecho, dispuestas también a retirar la estorbosa prenda que impedía el contacto de mi piel con la tuya, mi piel que ahora ardía y ansiaba ser cubierta con tus manos.

Tus labios succionaron mi lengua, tu húmedo musculo se enredó con el mío y el dulce néctar escurría hacia el interior de mi garganta como una droga que lentamente me adormecía; como si me leyeses la mente discurriste tus falanges por mis hombros y pectorales, cubriéndolos de caricias que erizaban cada palmo. Me había deshecho de mis zapatos, la dureza en mis pantalones se fue haciendo cada vez más evidente y también fui consciente de la de tuya. Gemí al ras de tus labios, quería más contacto de nuestras entrepiernas, lo externé con un nuevo jadeo demandante que rompió el beso para tomar aire.

-Sherlock…-Susurré echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciendo el cuello dócil y excitado. Tu boca bajó por mi mandíbula, la sagaz lengua que tenía con la que continuamente te empeñabas en defender tus teorías egocéntricas y pretensiosas paseaban ahora por la zona blanda de mi cuello antes de que tus incisivos magullaran a placer y yo arqueara la espalda- Ahhh…-Exclamé quejándome de un vago dolor y continuaste succionando para marcarme, una vez, dos, tres, cuatro hasta que sentiste la satisfacción de dejar huella.

Tu esbelta figura se irguió ante mí, dejando mis manos limitadas a la capacidad de bordear tus caderas y dejaste al descubierto tu torso perfecto; yo, naturalmente me mordí el labio inferior, te dediqué una mirada lujuriosa y me la devolviste con apetito. Tu sonrisa era hechizante, no pude contenerme cuando justo debajo de tu vientre notaba la rígida hombría que se rebelaba a la prisión. Me alcé como pude para hacer ceder el botón del pantalón, bajé la cremallera y exhalaste fuerte sintiéndote más liberado, pero no bastaba, palpé con mis ávidas manos por encima del ya húmedo bóxer negro, aplicando presión, resistiendo un poco más para hacerte enloquecer de necesidad, me adelanté y con la punta de la lengua probé la mancha en la tela, dirigí un vistazo a la expresión de tu rostro que ahora miraba al techo, disfrutando con los ojos cerrados. Continué- John…- Escuché de tus labios y me vanaglorié de estar haciendo lo correcto, mis dedos fueron tirando del elástico mientras presionaba aún más mis labios contra el bulto, el olor almizclado era demencial y no logré resistir más.

Revelé ante mi hambrienta cavidad bucal tu miembro duro, mi aliento cercano te llevó a liberar un poco más del apetitoso líquido cristalino y sonreí. –John, por favor…-gemiste con tu sensual voz y lo engullí por completo, respirando hondo para abrir aún más mi garganta. Tu mano se afianzó de mi cabeza, enredando los falanges en los mechones y halando levemente, comencé a succionar y a recorrer toda la longitud con mi lengua, el sabor era peculiar, era marcado pero era el tuyo y era mío, pensé. Fui apartando mis labios con una fuerte succión sólo para volver a introducir después esa dureza que me hacía salivar, lubricándola mientras los gemidos y jadeos de mi amado detective se hacían presentes, inundando la habitación con un eco que por un instante temí, llamara la atención de nuestra casera. Sentí palpitante el falo, conforme se engrosaba y aumentaba de tamaño dentro de mi boca, cada vez que lo hacía entrar y salir con un ritmo marcado. Tu mano terminó por dirigir mi cabeza, demandaba aún más profundidad, aún más rapidez y yo ahogaba los gemidos para hacer vibrar el interior; esto te encantó, por lo que sonreí complacido para mis adentros ya que tus gemidos iban siendo cada vez más insistentes y apurados.

De pronto me apartaste, mi frente se había aperlado con finas gotas de sudor y al dirigir mi vista hacia tu anatomía vislumbré como la piel brillaba y tu abdomen subía y bajaba violentamente con la respiración agitada, me clavaste las pupilas antes de someterme contra el piso frenéticamente, devorando mis labios con un nuevo ánimo concupiscente, mi piel ardió al sentir la tuya, mi entrepierna reaccionó al contacto y tus manos bajaron veloces a buscar prescindir de mi pantalón. Tiraste de la prenda inferior con ahínco, con alevosía también me despojaste de mi ropa interior y yo, valiéndome de los pies, ayudé a que ya nada estorbase.

El febril puño ajeno rodeó mi erguido miembro, comenzando un movimiento constante, estimulante, obligándolo a soltar líquido preseminal enseguida y mis suspiros se ahogaban en tu boca que presionaba contra la mía aún, mis manos te atrajeron aún más por el cuello y sólo me entregué al placer cada vez más ansioso. Los dedos de tu diestra magullaron el glande, halaron de él y pellizcaron para instigarme aún más por lo que comencé un movimiento de vaivén con la cadera. –John, eres mío…-Susurraste colgado de mi labio inferior al apartarte con lentitud, seguiste masturbándome, llenándote de la humedad que salía de mí cuando no podía evitarlo. Me sonreíste, sentía mi rostro caliente por la temperatura y más apenado cuándo descaradamente abriste mis piernas con la mano libre. Soltaste mi hombría, hinchada hasta el punto de doler y sin más preámbulos dirigiste un dedo por mis testículos, bajando hasta llegar al sensible borde de mi entrada, me sentí desfallecer y se notó. Profanaste en mi interior con una decisión concupiscente, jadeé cuando moviste la extremidad menor en círculos, obligando a mi estrechez a ceder, arqueé la espalda y mi pelvis volvió a moverse con necesidad succionando el dedo contrario antes de que te atrevieses a enterrar el índice; abriste ambos en tijera, concibiendo que moría y después en círculos, cada vez más adentro. Lo único que no podría controlar ahora eran mis frenéticos latidos y las gotas de sudor, quise oponer resistencia pero eso sólo provocó aún más a un Sherlock ardiente y meticuloso en cada acción que llevaba a cabo.

-Sherlock, no puedo más…-musité en un nuevo jadeo y separé los muslos para que te posicionaras sobre mí. No debí esperar mucho tiempo, pronto la punta rígida hacía fricción contra la sensible circunferencia de mi entrada y tus falanges se retiraron prestas para que pudiera disfrutar de la punta que se abría paso dentro de mí. Exhalé profundamente, curvé la espalda y procuré relajarme, pero tus manos se paseaban por mi torso, por los costados de mi cuerpo, rasguñabas la piel hasta que quedaba marcada y conforme milímetro a milímetro me poseías, tus dientes perfectos se encargaban de grabar en mi cuello y hombros la evidencia de que yo no podía ser de nadie más. Hiciste ceder mis paredes que se contraían y atraían tu longitud hasta la empuñadura, fruncí el gesto con un leve recalco de dolor pero en ningún momento pedí que te detuvieras; más sin embargo lo hiciste.

-John…- Susurraste con los labios contra mi oído, y esperé pero no dijiste nada más. Sólo aspiraste el aire que te faltaba antes de iniciar con lentas embestidas, profundas e intermitentes para que me acostumbrar a tenerte dentro. Gemí, aferré mis manos a tu espalda baja y traté de compaginar el recibimiento de tu deseo, de nuestro deseo.

-Más…- Pedí, con voz ronca y rodeé con mis piernas tu cadera para que el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos fuese casi nulo. Ahogaste los jadeos y gemidos contra mi boca al sentir mis manos recorrerte, aumentando la velocidad, tomando mi flanco con una mano, mientras que la otra castigaba uno de mis pezones, jalándolo y apretándolo entre los dedos. Tomas mis piernas y finalmente las colocas sobre tus hombros hasta que estos queden debajo de las corvas en mis rodillas, embistiéndome ahora con más fuerza y yo simplemente enloquecí perdido entre las arrebatadoras olas de placer que iban y venían.

-Oh, John…-Gruñías con una sonrisa ufana y disfrutaste de salir y entrar con limpias estocadas que me hicieron gritar de gozo cuando alcanzaste ese punto en mi interior; mi miembro era presionado por el peso de tu cuerpo y se friccionaba contra tu abdomen, era tan exquisito que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y abría la boca para exclamar tu nombre. Más me lo impediste con besos necesitados que sellaron mis alaridos de placer y mandaron enseguida ese voluptuoso encuentro al silencio. Ligeras punzadas nacieron con calor en mi interior y tuve que morder tu lengua para no sollozar en una nota más alta. Opuse algo más de resistencia, creyendo el éxtasis tan próximo, mi hombría se engrosaba y latía húmeda presionada por nuestros cuerpos sudorosos y calientes. Una nube de embriagante olor a sexo me hizo perder la cabeza y supliqué por más, vi tu sonrisa radiante, sin mermar ni un solo instante el vaivén.

-Sherlock… Voy a…- jadeé y juro que cuando nos fundimos el acto de hacer el amor contigo tenía vida propia porque continuabas, continué con la perfecta unión de cóncavo y convexo que se compaginaban en esas penetraciones, logré tocar el cielo, cerré con fuerza los ojos y como en una explosión me liberé. Respiré agitado, entrecortado, fuera de mí. Mi orgasmo contrajo todas mis terminaciones nerviosas y eso provocó una reacción en tu libido, me llenaste de ti en un ronco llamado de mi nombre contra mis labios y dejé de sentir tu pelvis, corrientes eléctricas y temblores disminuyeron considerablemente cuando te desplomaste sobre mi pecho, buscando sediento mis labios como yo lo estaba de ti.

-John…-Repetiste en un ecuánime murmullo y creo que un escalofrío me recorrió entero, mi corazón dio un vuelco, apreté los puños y en ese preciso instante te alzaste, dirigiendo tus irises a mirarme. –yo…- No quería que dijeras nada más, solté lentamente mi agarre y fuiste libre de salir de mí. Cautelosamente no pude quitarte los ojos de encima, jadeé dolorosamente al no sentirte mío, notando como rehuías de mi contacto tras haberme amado plenamente durante unos minutos que me parecieron el paraíso. Te inclinaste para besar mi frente, recogiste cada una de tus prendas y sin más palabras llevaste tu inigualable presencia a la habitación continúa tras cerrar la puerta. Me incorporé, abrazando mis rodillas, fijando las pupilas en la dirección que perdieron tu silueta; pero esta vez no fui capaz de llorar porque no sabía lo que había ocurrido. Un sueño, quizá. Hundí el rostro entre mis brazos y me lamenté, amarte era todo lo que quería, era todo lo que deseaba; pero estaba equivocado, en realidad quería escucharte decirlo. Quería saber que me amabas.


End file.
